What I'm Capable Of
by L-Rainbow7
Summary: When Emma moves to Storybrooke, it looks like Regina is set to be her enemy, but attraction gets in the way of that. Swan Queen
1. Chapter 1

Regina stepped towards me, her eyes burning through me like fire.

"Don't underestimate me, Miss Swan," the mayor threatened in her low, silky voice. I tilted my chin up slightly, holding her gaze. "You have no idea what I'm capable of," she finished, her body close to mine.

Then she turned her back and walked purposefully back down the corridor, her basket of red apples swinging beside her. I watched her turn the corridor, and then I slammed the door. God, she made me feel so angry. But if she thought that threatening me would cause me to leave Storybrooke, to stay away from Henry, then she was mistaken.

.

I thought that cutting part of her apple tree of would be satisfying, but instead, it made my emotions bubble up inside me even more.

"You have no idea what _I'm _capable of" I declared, a branch of her precious tree lying on the ground. Her lips quivered in rage. This time, it was my turn to stride off, leaving her seething.

I liked getting a reaction out of her. I yearned for her to feel just as angry as I did.

.

_I heard someone gasping in the other room. Stepping, or maybe gliding forwards, I found the source of the noise._

_"Emma" she gasped, her fingers working between her legs furiously. She was beautiful, stretched out naked on my bed, masturbating with her eyes shut tightly. And whispering my name. _

_Her smooth brunette hair flowed over my pillow as she rolled over and gave out a moan, and suddenly I was there beside her, kissing her._

_"Oh, Emma!" she said sweetly, before a darker expression took over her face. She swung a leg over me, straddling me, pinning me to my bed. She grabbed my arms and roughly held them above my head. She ripped open my shirt with force, yet next she was lightly peppering kisses across my cleavage, down my stomach._

_Her eyes met mine, and the corners of her mouth curved slightly. I went to kiss her beautiful lips, and she pushed me back. Yet a few seconds later, her lips did meet with mine, and she bit my bottom lip gently before our tongues twisted together._

_Then I woke up._

"Oh my god - that is not good." I declared to my empty room. My head flopped back down on to my pillow. How on Earth could I be having dreams like that about Regina? I hated her!

But I felt attracted to her, too. Fuck.


	2. Chapter 2

I was driving in my car, near the outskirts of Storybrooke, when I saw something lying on the ground in the forest. It looked like... like a body.

I stopped the car immediately and rushed out. To my relief, the body appeared to be moving. It was a woman, and she turned over with what looked like quite an effort.

"Madam Mayor?!" I said, dashing toward the woman lying on the ground. It was indeed Regina, and her usually spotless black coat and tight skirt were covered in mud. "What happened to you?"

She looked up at me. She had a small cut on her cheek and she didn't look like she could get up.

"I think I fell... Or maybe I was pushed, I don't really remember..." She said, looking a bit dazed.

"C'mon, I gotta get you home – can you stand?"

"No, I think I twisted my ankle. Don't leave me!"

I grasped her hand and pulled her up towards me, and we clutched each other's shoulders, our arms around each other. She leaned heavily on me as we staggered together to my car.

.

When we got to her house, I helped her into her living room and onto the sofa, before sitting down next to her.

"Do you want me to clean your cut?" I asked. Before I realised what I was doing, my hand rose up and I stroked her cheek just below the shallow graze that had a drop of blood oozing out of the side. Then I looked into her brown eyes and dropped my hand, blushing and looking down at my knees.

"No, it's okay. I'll sort it out," She kept looking at my face intently. I met her gaze again, for a second, before my eyes were pulled down to her beautiful lips. I saw the little shadow of a vertical scar just above her top lip, and in that moment I wanted nothing more than to just lean forwards and capture her lips in my own.

"Thank you for helping me," she said, and my attention was snapped out of my fantasy. "I'm sure I'll think of a way of repaying you."

Her hand brushed very lightly over my thigh, sending shivers down my back and pleasure places she wasn't touching. My pulse quickened. She moved her hand away almost immediately, and sat back.

"I'll... go now," I said breathing heavily. She smiled, and I stood up, facing away from her as I tried to regain my normal breathing and heartbeat patterns. Then, suddenly, I spun around. "Unless you need any more help with anything...?" Like getting your clothes off or getting into bed, I thought.

"I'll be fine, you can leave. My ankle doesn't feel too bad anymore," she said in sultry tones, a smile dancing on her lips as she reclined on her sofa, her good ankle swirling slowly around. I gulped, and practically ran from her house, not wanting to give my hormones time to take over control of my body. If that happened, I would surely jump on her.


	3. Chapter 3

"Lower me down" she commanded.

"Oh no way," I said, shifting my jacket. "I'm going."

"He's my son!" she said, looking close to tears.

"He's my son too. You've been sitting behind a desk for 10 years. I can do this."

She moved toward me suddenly, and for one crazy second as our faces came closer, my breath caught and I thought she was going to kiss me.

"Just bring him to me," she sniffed, her eyebrows furrowed and her dark eyes fixed on my face, which was inches from hers. I smiled a little and looked down, before moving away to save our son. She turned her back on me, probably now wanting to be seen in a state of such real feeling.

She didn't want me to see her as that human. She had said that I had no idea what she was capable of, but I figured it out... I knew now that she was capable of love. She felt love for Henry just as I did. And somewhere deep inside me came the thought that someday, she might also feel love for me.

Apart from wanting to see my son and wanting the best for him, I think that's one of the reasons I stayed in Storybrooke. That tiny hope that sometime, we could be together...

.

However tiny the hope was, it took over my body. I wanted her. I was tired of waiting. I needed to see if she wanted me.

I went to her house, and rang on the doorbell. When she opened the door and saw it was me, she stepped towards me, allowing me to look properly at her beautiful face.

"Emma," she said, looking questioningly at me.

"Is Henry asleep?" I asked her.

"Yes, why?"

I stepped towards her, cupped her face with my hands, and pressed my lips against hers. She kissed me back as we stumbled backwards until she was up against the wall, but then she grabbed my arm and pushed me away from her.

She studied my face with confusion, and then pulled me closer again. I wrapped an arm around her and squeezed my eyes shut as her lips danced upon mine, and I placed my other hand on her cheek.

My lips felt like they were burning. But just as long as her lips remained on mine, it was a very good sensation.

The door swung shut.


	4. Chapter 4

I pulled my lips away to kiss her neck. She breathed loudly, her eyelids heavy with arousal. I became a little rougher, sucking her neck and scraping my teeth against it. Biting her lip, she gave out a little moan, then suddenly, she pushed me away forcefully and I swung into the middle of the hallway.

"What are you doing?!" She asked, a shocked look etched over her face. Her chest rose and fell heavily, just drawing attention to her wonderful boobs, as she glared at me, fire in her eyes.

"I don't know," I gasped. "I'm sorry."

"You should be!" She squealed, her voice much higher than usual. Then, without warning, she leaped towards me once more, her lips crashing against mine. Grabbing my shoulders, she guided me – mouth still on mine – to her bedroom, where we collapsed sideways onto her bed, body pushing against body, lips pushing against lips.

She unzipped my red leather jacket and threw it in a heap on the floor. Sweeping my hair from my face, she cupped my chin, keeping my lips occupied at all times. My fingers tangled in her perfectly styled (until now) hair.

Trying to keep my hands steady, I began to unbutton the Mayor's white blouse, my breath out of control. Her hands slid up the inside of my thigh and glanced over my clothed pussy, teasing, before her hands trailed up under my t-shirt to cup a breast.

"Fuck," I growled. I flipped her over, straddled her, and yanked my t-shirt over my head. I circled my hips, giving her just a little friction where she needed it, and she groaned.

I devoured her lips, her neck, the curve of her breasts. She arched into the contact, giving me a chance to swiftly remove her bra. She rasped as my lips covered a nipple and my tongue flicked over it, my other hand rubbing the boob my mouth wasn't on. Then her hand moved from the back of my head as she hurried to remove the rest of my clothing. I sure as hell wasn't going to try to stop her.

After a lot of tugging and fast breaths, we we're both naked, and she slipped her fingers between my legs. Feeling how wet I was, her eyebrow arched and she moved closer to my ear before murmuring "I see you want me as much as I want you."

Pleasure shook through me and my breathing became even more ragged as her fingers moved around my clit – slowly at first but soon increasing in speed. Just as I was on the edge, a few seconds away from orgasm, she removed her fingers, and her mouth curved up into an evil smile.

"Wait! No! Don't stop!" I groaned.

"You have to earn it," she said, her voice rich and her breath warm on my ear. "Your move," she challenged, her lips brushing past my ear.

Okay. If that's how she wanted to play, that's how I'll play. I'm going to make her lose control if that's the last thing I do.


	5. Chapter 5

I kissed my way down, down, but not quite as far as she wanted. Her stomach shook with her labored breaths under my lips. I removed my lips from her body and went downwards.

Then I began to kiss upwards, starting above her knee and working my way up her thigh. She let out a moan filled with desire. Teasing, I licked the top of her inner thigh, and I drew a line with my finger just above her clit. Not quite touching it. Her breath hitched, her hips thrusting towards me, trying to get me to please her.

I pressed her clit and began moving my fingers around, but as soon as I heard her whimper of pleasure I removed my fingers.

"Please..." she mumbled.

"What was that you said?" I asked, although I had heard her quite clearly.

"Please, Emma!" she said, louder.

My tongue dived between her vaginal lips, receiving an appreciative sigh from the mayor, and I licked my way up to her clit.

"Ooh..." she wasn't far now. I sucked a little. "FUCK!"

Then I removed my mouth.

"Oh you evil bitch!" she cried out. "Just fuck me!" She pulled at her hair.

I glided up and kissed her mouth, infuriating her further. Then I grabbed her hand and shoved it between my own legs. I placed my hand on her crotch, too.

"You only get to come if I do too!" I growled. Her eyes narrowed and she began to smile.

She pushed two of her fingers inside my wetness, and I did the same to her. She began to circle, and not able to stop a moan from escaping my lips, I followed suit.

Soon we were pumping into each other fast, in sync, each of us crying out each other's name. We were both so close. I curled my fingers round, hitting the right spot, and she came, screaming out and tipping me over the edge. Waves of intense please shook through my body.

.

"Oh!"

"Wow, that was amazing..."

I kissed her sweetly, and without wanting or meaning to, we fell asleep together.


	6. Chapter 6

When I woke, it was morning and for a second I had no idea where I was. Then I saw her next to me – completely naked and still asleep beside me, snoring gently, and memories of the night before came flooding back.

Regina looked beautiful even with terribly messy bed hair, I noted, smiling. I clamoured out of her comfortable double bed, grabbing my clothes from the floor and putting them on swiftly. When I turned back to Regina, she was just beginning to wake up.

She looked at me, standing next to her bed, and blinked a couple of times, before an expression of shock dawned upon her face. She composed herself and wrapped a blanket over her bare body.

"Hey," I greeted. "Are you okay?" I asked in a friendly manner.

"Nothing has changed between us!" she whispered at me furiously.

"What are you talking about? Of course things have changed!"

"You should leave my house now, Sheriff!" she growled, looking fierce. "Get out! Now!" After everything we'd done, she was still treating me like dirt.

"No." I replied. I sat down next to her on the bed and pressed my lips lightly against hers. Her stiff posture and angry expression melted away, and she sighed and pulled me closer, kissing me again, harder, and running her hands down my arms before wrapping them around my waist. Her blanket began to slip off.

Just then, we heard a loud rustling, followed by a knock on the door, and we broke apart hastily.

"Get in my closet!" She whispered urgently at me, pointing to the large closet in her bedroom.

"Seriously?" I whispered back, and she nodded, hurrying me towards it. I clambered inside and pulled the door shut, as she wrapped the blanket around her tightly, hurrying towards the door. I heard the door open.

"Hello, Henry!"

"I just wanted to let you know that I'm ready for school, so I'm going now. Did you oversleep?"

"A little bit. It'll be fine."

"Are you okay? I heard a lot of rustling."

"Everything's fine."

"Okay mum!"

I heard the door swing shut, and I pushed open the closet door.

"Can I follow after him and walk him to school?" I asked her. Why was I asking her for permission?

"Are you out of your mind? Henry can't know you've been here! And he is perfectly able to walk to his bus stop alone; he's a very capable child as I'm sure you have already picked up. He doesn't need you in his life, and nor do I!"

Stung by her comment I retaliated: "Well he needs someone, you obviously aren't doing a good job as his mother!"

"Get." Her eyes narrowed, and the fury in her icy stare froze me. "Out," she finished, slowly and clearly. She opened the window next to her, and for a second I was afraid she was going to throw me out of it.

"Alright." I said to her. "But this isn't over, Madam Mayor!" And with that, I grabbed my shoes, gave her a fiery look, and began to scramble out of the open window.


	7. Chapter 7

After a week of things supposedly going back to "normal", I felt like something was wrong. Surely I wasn't imagining that Regina had been determinedly keeping away from any one on one conversation with me? Instead of worrying about it, I decided just to ring her.

"Regina? Hi, it's Emma – I'm just calling to ask whether you'd like to go out sometime, maybe for some drinks?"

"Not with you I wouldn't," came her short, sharp answer.

"Look, I feel like we should talk. You've barely even looked at me for a week! Are you avoiding me?"

"I have no idea why you would feel the need to talk to me," she replied, avoiding my question. "Goodbye, Sherriff." She hung up, causing frustration to bubble up dangerously inside me.

.

That evening, I left the house to go for a walk to clear and calm my mind. I didn't want to go anywhere in particular; I just wanted to walk through the darkness of Storybrooke at night.

However, some subconscious part of me must have told me to set off in the direction of the Mayor's house. I don't think I had meant to walk past the house, but I did, and it was unsurprising when I came across the Mayor herself, also out for a midnight stroll.

When she saw me, her expression rapidly contorted itself into one of hate and anger. "Are you stalking me now? There's something wrong with you!"

"I'm sorry. But did you ever stop to think that the problem isn't with _me_, but with you?" I said, slowly and quietly, but with menace.

"Excuse me?" her intimidating tone cut through me.

"Maybe, _Madam Mayor_," I whispered with as much contempt as I could stuff into those words, "you need to take a good hard look in the mirror and ask yourself why you think it's okay to sleep with someone and then treat them like this." I wasn't even bothering to try to conceal my boiling rage.

For a second, she just stood there, and then suddenly her she threw a hard punch. Her fist flew straight at my face, knocking me over and knocking even more fury into me, which coursed through my veins. I got up quickly, my face stinging terribly, and hit her back with as much force as I could muster. I grabbed her and pushed her into the nearest wall, ready to pound her more, when she roughly grabbed me and pulled me towards her and our lips smashed together.

My anger very quickly turned to a fierce lust as I wrapped my arms around her tightly. I stifled a moan, whether of pain or of pleasure I could no longer tell, and she clutched my shoulders, steering me forcefully towards her house, through her door, to her room, our lips furiously attacking each other's.

And for the second time, we fell onto her bed, grasping at each other and kissing hungrily, desperate to fulfill our burning desire for each other.


	8. Chapter 8

When I woke up, after another night in Regina's bed, I found that I was filled with dread. I had no idea what to expect of the woman I'd spent the night with, though I was sure she would be in a monstrous mood.

I opened my eyes slowly, and was greeted with the pleasant sight of Regina awake, still on the bed, and best of all, still naked. She looked at me, smiled, and stroked my arm.

"I've been thinking about stuff," she said in a pleasant tone.

"Yes?" I said, my voice a little raspy. I coughed, sat up groggily and rubbed my eyes.

"I..." she glanced at me, and shifted herself closer. "I'm sorry... for ignoring you and punching you." She looked like she was having a bit of trouble saying the words, but I smiled.

"Thank you. I'm sorry for getting angry and punching you back."

She smiled back at me, and gently pressed her soft lips against mine for a second, lightly stroking my cheek. "Would you like to... um... take a shower together, maybe?"

"That sounds very nice," I replied, raising my eyebrow suggestively.

.

We stepped into her large shower, and she turned on the water, before grabbing a bar of soap and running it over me, particularly focusing on my boobs. The cold bar of soap felt great against my skin.

She smiled and pulled me closer, wrapping her arms around me and rubbing the soap over my butt and sighing into my shoulder. The hot water flowed down our entwined naked bodies, and our lips met in a steamy kiss. I was very aware of the wonderful sensation of her soft breasts squashing against mine.

She kissed my neck and my fingers curled into her wet hair, then she licked and sucked on my nipples, causing a strong throbbing sensation between my legs. My breath hitched, and she dropped the bar of soap.

Kneeling down, she began to work all kinds of magic, her mouth on my clit and her fingers thrusting into my sopping wet vagina. It wasn't long before I came, calling out her name in passion.

.

When we were dressed and clean, she didn't try to make me climb out of the window – instead we walked to the kitchen together and she started to make breakfast for us (pancakes).

She moved towards me, smiling seductively, and I kissed her for a few seconds. But at that very moment, Henry walked through the door and his mouth fell open at the sight of his birth mother and adoptive mother locking lips in a warm embrace.


	9. Chapter 9

I pulled away from Regina quickly, embarrassed, and Henry walked further into the kitchen.

"What are you doing?" he asked, looking confused and unsure how to react.

"Henry, we were just... I mean, we were-" I stammered. I felt so much like I'd been caught doing something wrong.

"Kissing, I know, I saw," he said, and my cheeks burned red. "What I meant was, why? You hate each other!"

I didn't know how to reply to this, so I glanced across at Regina who was smoothing down her hair. She caught my eye.

"Well, we don't hate each other anymore," she replied, which was a relief for me – I would have felt miserable if she'd agreed that she hated me. I looked back at Henry, nervous as to what reaction he would have to Regina and I. It meant more to me than I had realized.

Henry's face broke out into a smile, which we both mirrored. "So you won't be fighting anymore?"

.

THREE YEARS, 109 DATES, AND 23 APPLE TURNOVERS LATER

"I now pronounce you wife and wife!"

I pulled her towards me, and our lips merged together to the sound of excited applause. When our mouths broke apart, I caught the eye of the best man and ring bearer, our son, Henry. He grinned at me and I grinned back, ecstatic.

I stroked Regina's cheek and leaned in for another kiss as confetti began to fall over our heads. For a second, Regina looked mildly disgruntled at how cliché the whole 'pink heart confetti at a wedding' thing was, but then she went back to looking completely delighted at being married to me.

.

We danced and kissed and drank champagne and ate wedding cake and I couldn't stop smiling. From the looks of it, neither could she. My face muscles would start hurting soon if I kept this grin up much longer.

After the first few slower songs where we danced alone as a newlywed couple, foreheads touching and swaying as one, the song speed picked up and everyone piled onto the dance floor.

I moved my body against hers as Tegan and Sara blasted out. Then I leaned in close and whispered in her ear: "I love you, honey-pie!"

"Don't call me honey-pie!" she growled back, trying to look fierce. However, she just couldn't stop her expression from giving away that she wasn't angry at all. She beamed at me and whispered "But despite your annoying tendency to give me disgustingly sweet nicknames, I love you too."


	10. Chapter 10

She's so beautiful.

Her brown eyes penetrated my soul. Just locking eyes with my wife still gave me twangs of pleasure, and would always continue to. Her red-pink lips curved upwards, just slightly, and unable to control my longing any longer, I leant forwards and covered her lips with mine, before slowly running my tongue over her lower lip. She sighed in pleasure and pulled me closer, entwining her fingers in my hair.

I grabbed her thigh and she wrapped it around me. I kissed her neck and she emitted a groan filled with intense desire. I cupped her breast and her breath became out of control.

I drew away for a second. "I can't believe we're finally married!" We were in her bedroom at our house in Storybrooke, and it was the evening of our wedding day.

She pushed me onto the bed and climbed on top of me. "I know," she whispered, her voice low and sensual. Our lips met again, faster and harder, and I struggled to get out of my clothes fast enough as she kissed me all over, gently nibbling my neck, licking my soon hard nipples and pressing her soft lips against my stomach.

Both of us finally out of our wedding dresses, I went down on my wife.

She arched her back as moans escaped her lips. She pushed into my face, shudders of pleasure racking through her, and tangled a hand in my blonde locks.

"Ahh! FUCK!"

As soon as her orgasm finished, she pulled my face up to hers and kissed me passionately, whilst her fingers found my wetness.

I let out a low groan and my breathing became faster and faster. "Oh! Regina! Yes!" I thrust onto her fingers, rotating my hips around and panting manically. I moaned high and long, before slumping down next to Regina.

It had been a long, joy filled day, but now I was tired. I mumbled something about undying love for her, and then fell asleep in her arms.

.

Believe me when I say we lived happily ever after.

.

.

**Thank you so much for reading! Reviews are much appreciated!**


End file.
